


Fireworks

by InkyJustine



Series: Grahamscott Prompt Bingo [2]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Intimacy, M/M, New Year's Eve, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, Swimming Pools, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyJustine/pseuds/InkyJustine
Summary: Nathan and Warren spend New Year's Eve in the Prescott family mansion.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for New Year's Eve as well as my Grahamscott Bingo for the prompt "swimming".

Nathan's house was huge.

Warren had been here for the last two days, but he simply couldn’t get over it. His own apartment fit into it half a dozen times. Or maybe even a dozen times. Probably more! Two dozens? He was rather sure, that he hadn’t even seen all of it yet. Especially when Nathan led him down a set of stairs beside the swimming pool. 

A swimming pool! In an adjoined hall to the mansion! The windows were big enough that you could see the city while taking a swim.

And the water was heated, too. 

Faced with so many riches and luxuries, Warren was almost ready to start drooling, and look where he put his hands in case he was expected to pay if anything broke. 

New Year’s Eve had brought them here. Or rather the fact that their friends were off to god knew where, leaving them to spend time together and neither of them had felt like staying in their apartment. 

Visiting Nathan’s parents, without them being home, meant changing cities for an impromptu vacation. And going to the Prescott estate was cheaper than getting a hotel and the other Prescott’s weren’t in, spending their Christmas holidays somewhere far in the South, which was good as far as Warren was concerned, who wasn’t looking forward to meeting Nathan’s parents ever. And in a few days Nathan and him were going to head back to college anyway. 

Nathan hadn’t even so much as asked him to join him there. Instead he had simply started bragging about the mansion until Warren had asked when they were gonna go. The words “would” and “you” and “like” and “go with me” hadn’t passed Nathan’s lips at any point. 

Much to Warren’s utter lack of surprise.

As far as Warren knew, Nathan hadn’t even seen his parents once in the last few years, ever since he had injured the Price girl in the bathroom and was carted off into a mental institution. As far as he also knew, Sean Prescott had paid a lot for the family’s silence, enough that Chloe had been able to get out of town. And then, in good all Prescott tradition, the incident had quietly been brushed under the rug, with Nathan heading off to college a year later.

The both of them had met in a shared class. 

“Hey, are you dreaming?” Nathan’s hand touched his, pulling away as if he’d been burned when Warren’s eyes focused on him again. He looked curious, relaxed. A towel was clamped underneath his arm, just like it was under Warren’s. 

“Just lost in thoughts.” 

Beside him, the lamps inside the swimming pool illuminated the water, a pretty blue visible through the little portholes in the walls. 

“Well come on now, you wanted to see the sauna,” Nathan said and they moved on.

It was never ‘our’ sauna, or ‘my’ sauna, as if Nathan was a guest in this house and hadn’t spend years growing up in it. Warren, feeling bolt, reached for Nathan’s hand and they walked the last distance to the door at the end in silence. Once there, Nathan pulled his hand free with a little frown. 

Beyond it was a room constructed with wooden walls and a wooden door. 

Without another word and without even looking at him, Nathan began stripping out of his clothes, leaving Warren to stare for a moment at the expanses of skin being revealed to his eyes. Not that he didn’t already _know_ all of Nathan’s body. They’d been together for months now after all, but it caught Warren off guard every time without fail.

He just wanted to touch him all over.

“Come on, we don’t have all night,” Nathan told him, fiddling with some kind of device in the wall, probably turning on everything needed to use a sauna, towel wrapped around his middle. 

Warren quickly stripped out of his clothes as well, leaving them in a pile on the bench build into one side of the room for that exact purpose and modestly wrapped the towel around his waist. He felt naked, which he was, uncomfortable with being so _bare_ without the need for it that sex provided. 

In front of him, Nathan opened the door and led him inside. Warren startled, if only a little, when Nathan turned around to kiss him. 

Then they sat down on the benches, or rather, Nathan unwrapped the towel from around his waist and laid it over one of the benches at the top, laying down on it while Warren sat down, the fabric still hiding his crotch, Nathan’s thigh at his back. 

Nathan touched his shoulder. “You know, you’ll feel better without the towel.”

Warren _sincerely_ doubted that. To him it was already a wonder that Nathan was showing himself off so openly. Usually he was covered in layers and layers and now he was bare, scars and imperfections and all. Warren saluted his bravery. At least on the inside. 

“I’ve seen all of you,” Nathan pointed out. He’d already _touched_ all of him, too, Warren added in his head. 

After another moment in which the temperature kept rising until sweat broke out on Warren’s skin, he got up and, flushing even hotter than the stones in the basin beside the door, he laid the towel out over the bench and sat down again, fabric between his back and the wood. He tipped his head back as well, resting it against Nathan’s thigh, flushing even further at the _intimacy_. It took all of his willpower not to cross his legs.

Instead he swallowed and closed his eyes, lest he look around and get a heart attack at Nathan Prescott looking naked, sweaty and ruffled in a context that wasn’t right after they had fucked. 

A while later, he wasn’t sure how long, but he felt as if he was _melting_ , Nathan’s fingers trailed over his collarbone, before coming to rest against his throat. 

Warren’s heart did a somersault. A thought of kissing Nathan flashed through his mind, but he contained himself until Nathan’s hand moved upward and into his hair, tugging gently. One time, they had lain sweaty in bed _after_ , Nathan had told him he liked his hair. It was the perfect length to pull. And now Warren moved with it, getting up on his knees and leaned over Nathan. 

The air was way too hot for their skins to be touching, so Warren rested his hands on either side of Nathan’s face as he touched their lips together, chasely. By now he could read him a little better. 

Nathan tasted salty, like sweat, as Warren trailed his tongue over Nathan’s bottom lip, into the space between when Nathan parted them for him. Warren felt dizzy, light-headed, until Nathan pushed him away and he swayed. 

“Let’s not fuck in the sauna,” Nathan said drily. 

“Why not?” Warren found himself asking, suddenly very much in favor of trying it out, _especially_ with how loose and relaxed Nathan was looking. 

“When Hayden and I tried it we almost passed out,” Nathan replied, leaving Warren with some very interesting images to sort through. If only he could have been a fly on the wall on _that_ encounter, he thought, at the same time distant jealousy raised a hand in the back of his mind. Back then they hadn’t been friends.

Quite the opposite.

He snickered anyway at the image of Hayden and Nathan stumbling out of the sauna and Nathan’s towel caught him by surprise, hitting the back of his head as he stepped down from the bench. 

Warren followed him. The floor outside was cold in contrast and they hurried over the tiles back up to the swimming pool where the water was throwing up mist. 

With a splash they landed in the water, towels discarded on the edge of the pool. _Never_ before in his life had Warren skinny dipped, but it was _exciting_ , shame forgotten. Even more so when Nathan wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pressed their lips together, leaving Warren to tread water for them both. 

Once back at the water’s edge, Nathan’s legs found their way around Warren’s middle as Warren pressed them against the wall of the pool. Now at least he could hold onto the pool’s edge with both hands, digging his fingers into the tiles. 

Nathan’s kisses were heady, leaving him breathless. 

“Hey, can I- can I try something?” Warren asked carefully as they broke apart. Nathan’s cock was pressing up against his belly and it’s owner shrugged, loosening his hold slightly as Warren took a deep breath and dived. 

It didn’t quite work out as he had been imagining it in his head. For one, he couldn’t really hold his breath for so long, he realized when he wrapped his mouth around Nathan’s cock and pulled him in deep. Then he choked when he went too fast and the head bumped up against the back of his throat, making him lose even more of his carefully kept breath. Sputtering, he was forced to come up for air. 

“Fuck,” Warren said miserably, breathlessly, holding onto the pool’s edge again for balance. Now he felt lightheaded in a bad way. He shook his head. 

“Everyone chokes the first time,” Nathan told him haughtily and, before Warren could form a reply to that, he was gone, diving down with his hands holding onto Warren’s hips and leaving him to steady the both of them. Then Warren moaned when Nathan’s lips were on his cock, not taking him inside, but instead mouthing at him, the rest of his cock covered by Nathan’s hand until he ran out of breath and came up again. 

“You are amazing.”

Nathan flushed at Warren’s breathless statement while his legs wrapped back around Warren’s hips, pulling him in and grounding their groins together in lieu of an answer. Warren wanted to spread him out against the tiles, take his time getting Nathan out of breath but he had to make do with this, which was nice as well and even more so when Nathan inched his legs up higher and guided Warren’s hard cock between them. 

Hours ago they had fucked and Warren was surprised to find Nathan still slick. A bolt of pleasure shot into his belly, making his cock jump in Nathan’s hand. There was some resistance when he pushed in, way not as slick as the first time around, but he went slow, kept his hips back when Nathan tried to push down on him faster. 

“Let me, please,” Warren whispered and Nathan looked away, elbows resting on the edge of the pool as Warren inched his way slowly inside. He watched Nathan’s lids flutter, took note of every minute change of expression. And then he was bottoming out, exhaling at the feeling of Nathan pressing down all around him. 

“Come on,” Nathan said, tugging at Warren’s hair. His ankles dug into the small of Warren’s back. “Come _on_ ,” he repeated and Warren moved. Slowly, he pulled out until only the head of his cock held Nathan open, before pushing his way inside again, careful of any hitch in Nathan’s breath as he bottomed out again. 

“We don’t have all night.” Nathan bit his shoulder, making Warren jerk into him _hard_ and drawing a moan out of him. 

“Do you want to see the fireworks?” Warren asked, who _really_ wanted to see the fireworks, especially from up here with the city spread out practically below of them. Only an apartment in the skyscrapers in the middle of the city would have had a better view. 

“Yeah! Do you have a problem with that?” Nathan answered hotly, eyes fluttering a moment later when Warren roughly drove into him, thrusts picking up speed.

“No,” Warren told him honestly and that was the end of it as he focused on the way Nathan clenched around him, on making Nathan feel good. The water sloshed over the tiles as Warren pounded into Nathan, or at least tried to. It was so much easier in a bed, or on the floor. So he kept his thrust short against the water’s pull, grinding into Nathan and letting his hand fall between them to wrap around Nathan’s cock just as the first fireworks went off outside, lighting up the sky over the city. 

They had lost track of time, but it hardly mattered now as Warren felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge, trying to keep on stroking Nathan’s cock who held them both up in the water. 

“Warren,” Nathan muttered breathlessly, face slack and straining in his grasp. Then he tensed, spilling into the water with Warren following him over a few moments later. 

“We missed it,” Nathan said when they had caught their breath again. Some stranglers were still going off over the city but the main display was over. “You didn’t get me to come on time.” A grin followed that declaration, making Warren laugh. 

“Next year I’ll make sure to get it right,” Warren assured him. 

There was a pause, small enough that Warren almost missed it, before Nathan said. “I’ll hold you to that.”

Then they parted, climbing out of the pool and drying off before they slipped into their regular clothes. They slid on their jackets o as well and got out their own firework, lugging it outside. 

Nathan hadn’t spared any expenses it seemed, but Warren hardly minded. Hell, he had added his own fireworks to the pile. Before they lighted the first fuse, Warren pulled Nathan in for a last little kiss, in honor of the New Year. 

Then their own firework went off.

A little late but splendid.


End file.
